


【狡槙】视觉障碍

by qingmo



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmo/pseuds/qingmo
Summary: 不知所云的意识流片段，接第一季结局，狡哥和幻觉的逃亡路，有一点肉渣。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo, 狡槙 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【狡槙】视觉障碍

视觉障碍

“回忆中的生活比当时当地的现实生活更为现实。”——追忆似水年华

黄昏，棕色的光线会影响人的视觉，清晰的轮廓变得模糊，鲜红的血迹干涸为深褐的土地。随着时间的推移，云从橙红变成深紫色，再戴上头盔就变成深灰色的蓬盖。狡啮慎也骑着摩托车在空无一人的马路上第一次感觉到自己的视觉可能出了点问题。

槙岛圣护的“家”是个奢侈的地方，主要在于纸质书的数量和种类都该死地戳中了狡啮慎也的品味。但夜晚微弱的灯光让他无法舒适地阅读，这在以前是从未发生过的，不管怎样，他拿走了一些书，又翻找到了一些药品，离开这个过于空旷的屋子，也离开混沌不清的一切事情。

他在船舱里陷入半梦半醒的幻觉，海浪的颠簸和潮湿的床板一次一次将他从无知觉的睡眠中唤醒，过度兴奋后的疲倦变成细小的钻头折磨着太阳穴下的神经。他觉得自己应该是在梦里，白色恶魔冰凉的嘴唇贴上他的耳垂，而他被禁锢在床上四肢无力。槙岛圣护得意地说我就知道你会迈出这一步，亲手杀人的瞬间你就告别了过去的一切，我们终究在同一个地狱相遇。他被惊醒，想怒吼，背上的汗让他很烦躁，他垂着头坐起身摸索着水杯，却看到槙岛圣护坐在他的床尾。月光下槙岛的轮廓模糊不清，水杯在他脚边的背包里。

我醒来了吗，狡啮陷入了瞬间的迷惘，为什么他无处不在，明明他已经死去，深红色的血液印刻在麦田深处，可白色的身影没有任何伤痕，完美得放光。

是梦，他倒下身，喉咙火烧火燎地疼，脑子里也疼，他强迫自己睡着，或者醒来，总之，摆脱这模糊不清的幻觉。

狡啮找到了暂时的落脚处，这个靠近赤道的小岛阳光很好，白天他的视野清晰，使用狙击枪没有任何问题。但是到了黄昏却总会发生一些意外状况，对色彩的感知和线条的分辨都出现了一些偏差，这让他的身上又添了几道伤痕，当然，比起他自己给自己制作的伤疤也不算什么。显然这不是好的征兆，视觉障碍，而且看起来是心理上的问题。但如果让他承认自己因为杀了槙岛圣护而产生了心理疾病还不如将他关进西比尔系统的潜在犯监狱。

日本外的地方到处都是枪炮与混战，各地有各地的丛林法则，但在刀刀见血的拼杀中他竟然有些如鱼得水。某个夜晚的梦里槙岛圣护嘲笑他直接或间接杀掉的人越来越多，他冲上前去死死掐住槙岛的喉咙，但幽灵却不需要呼吸，他反拧槙岛的关节把他摁在地上，槙岛却依旧轻蔑得笑了一声。你只有一个方法能堵住我的嘴，幻想中的恶魔在梦里环住他的脖颈，吻上他的嘴唇。

岛上的黄昏很美，夕阳融化于海面，透过棕榈树能看到淡紫色的天空。他躺在沙滩上，侧腰的纱布渗出些许血液，是新伤。他感觉天空的颜色一点点褪去，树叶的轮廓变得模糊，闭上眼睛的话耳边会响起麦子在海风中摇摆的沙沙声，睁开眼睛又仿佛看到了现实与幻梦的交际。黄昏让人头脑不清，悲伤的故事总在黄昏发生，留给夜幕一个说不清的背影。“槙岛圣护。”他望向天空念出仇敌的名字，白色的人影在他身边躺下，他们靠得很近，海浪的声音充斥着他的大脑。

“潮湿的海风不利于伤口的愈合。”槙岛双手交叉垫在脑后，“毕竟从猎犬变成了野狗，生活条件也下降了不少，你不至于这么想要横尸野外吧。”

“闭嘴。”狡啮翻了个身，背对那个幽灵。“我们记忆最精华的部分保存在我们的外在世界。[1]”槙岛继续说道，“所以你把那段记忆保存在了黄昏对吗，这里跟你杀死的我的地方没有丝毫相似，可每到黄昏你就会陷入时间与空间的幻觉。”

“既然是我的记忆就给我消失！”狡啮低吼着没有回头。“我对你说过吧，如果想让我闭嘴，只有一种方式。”

狡啮慎也用力堵住了槙岛的嘴唇，他把舌头探进微凉的口腔，一只手摁着槙岛的后脑勺，手指插进银色的头发里。他感受到自己的体温在上升，不，这一定不是性兴奋，或许是他的伤口发炎导致了发热。槙岛的身躯细瘦，在昏暗的光线下显得那么脆弱，但又那样有力。狡啮的阴茎勃起，贴在槙岛的小腹上。他能感受到薄薄的一层脂肪下面是有力的肌肉在起伏。他吮吸着槙岛的舌头，吞食唾液，隔着衬衫用手指狠狠掐乳头，再摁压着往下掐腰侧，最后是臀肉。他把头埋进槙岛的颈窝，留下深红的吻痕，在棕色的光线下如同干涸的血迹。他的头脑陷入混沌，槙岛的气味从他的鼻腔弥漫成全身的毒药。好香，好舒服，又好熟悉，他的阴茎硬得发疼，他抱紧怀中的仇人如同抱住濒死的爱人，他迷恋伤口的疼痛，迷恋复杂交错的快感。

黄昏是幻觉的开关，是他爱与恨的终结。他在沙滩上和槙岛圣护做爱，把全部的话语吞进唇舌，把恨的精液射进甬道。他死死箍住那微凉的身躯，在高潮的瞬间感受到了温热。

狡啮在收拾行李，他被引荐前往下一个基地，自从跟槙岛做过之后他的视觉障碍缓解了许多，不再被昏暗的光线迷惑，但那个苍白的鬼魂也越发清晰。狡啮坐上越野车，雨林里草木横杂。黄昏降临，槙岛拿着一本书，风从车窗外灌进来，翻动了书页。“你做出了错误的选择，狡啮慎也。”

“你也是。”狡啮把烟灰弹到窗外，“没有克制感情的冲动。”[2]

END

注：

[1]我们记忆最精华的部分保存在我们外在世界，在雨日潮湿的空气里，在幽闭空间的气味里，在刚生起火的壁炉的芬芳里。也就是说，在每一个地方，只要我们的理智视为无用而加以摒弃的事物又重新被发现的话，那是过去岁月最后的保留地，是它的精粹，在我们的眼泪流干以后，又让我们重新潸然泪下。——《追忆似水年华》

[2]“我现在才明白，凡属严重错误都有一个共同的性质：那就是没有克制感情的冲动。”——《追忆似水年华》


End file.
